Dear you
by Clem Marchal
Summary: He is suffering greatly. He turns to you for love and support. He is four. Warnings: violence, child abuse, pedophilia/paedophilia.
1. chapter 1

This story was inspired by a book called "Dear Teddy" and the real-life story of the torture and murder of Silvia Lykens. I know it sounds horrifying but please give it a try.

I do not own the characters or the Star Wars universe.

Luke is talking to you ( well, more like writing for a reason you'll discover in this chapter ). He is four, so I tried my hardest to make it all sound like the words of a four year old.

Warnings: violence, child abuse, pedophilia/paedophilia.

I've always dreamed of getting outside. Of feeling the air and the sun on my skin. I think I felt it before, but for a long time I haven't. Sometimes, like now, I am allowed to stay near the window, but not always. Bad boys don't deserve the light, Auntie Beru says. Uncle Owen says the same thing.

When I can be near the window, I watch the children play with my cousin. My cousin goes to play outside everyday, because he is a good boy. I don't know about the other children, but I think that they do because they are always there when I watch them. I wish I could play with them. I couldn't laugh or talk with them, because my voice makes no sound except when I shout so I have to write down what I want to say and I don't think I could take my notebook and my pencil outside because I gave them my evilness and there is no suit for them. But only they can go outside and play. They never get bad. But I do. I am always bad. "Born from evil," my Auntie says. My Uncle says it's a sickness, and that's why I can't go outside and I have to wear a suit and a mask that covers my face and doesn't let much air in and I can't touch anyone or anything. "Wouldn't want to let others catch your evilness now, would you ?" he says. I don't, and I try to make the evilness go away but it doesn't. It's always there.


	2. Chapter 2

I have been bad today, because I woke up at seven am and I had to wake up at six thirty to make breakfast. It doesn't happen often, but I don't get much sleep because I can only get out of the hot bath at midnight and if I go out before or after I get hanged by my wrists in the basement without my feet touching the ground for the whole night. So sometimes, I can't wake up. I want to, because I don't want to be bad, but my eyes are too tired.

My eyes are still tired, but I can't let them close because otherwise I will get shouted at and the bad man will come. I don't like when the bad man comes, because he always makes my body hurt, and bleed at my bottom. Auntie Beru is preparing my medicine over the sink. I don't like the medicine either because it tastes funny, and I always get scared because my Auntie always wears gloves when she prepares it. One day she didn't find them and she got medicine on her hand and it hurted her. She said it was burning her, and now her hand has a mark on it. It hurts my body inside too. I wonder if I got marks like her.

My eyes close. I feel my Auntie's hand on my leg, and she pulls so hard I fall on the floor with the chair. My legs and hands hurt but I have to get up quickly or she will get more mad and call for the bad man. She forces a spoon inside my mouth. "Swallow !" she says. I try to, but I can't, and she pushes me on the floor. I swallow just before my head hits the stone floor and I shout because my head hurts. I am scared, because I am not allowed to shout. She starts kicking me everywhere. My tummy hurts, and the medicine gets on the floor. "You disgusting FREAK !" my Auntie shouts. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE !" She pulls me by the hair and puts my head in the sickness. My cousin cries and soon my Uncle appears in the kitchen with him in his arms. My Auntie tells him what I have done and shows him the floor, and he gets all red in the face. He drops my cousin on the floor and tells him to get all his friends here as soon as possible. Then he comes and starts kicking me too. Soon my cousin and his friends join in. My Uncle tells them to hurt me more and more and more. He says it's good. Says I deserve it.

I hurt a lot, everywhere. I am scared because there is a lot of my blood on the floor. I want to cry but I can't because I am not allowed. To not let my eyes cry I bite my lower lip, and more blood comes out. I cry, because I don't want to bleed, even though I'm used to it. My Uncle leans in, pinches my ear with his fingernails and shouts in it: "EVIL BOYS DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CRY, BECAUSE THEY ARE MOTHERFUCKERS WHO DESERVE TO DIE !" Everyone agrees, because he is right. I'm a fucking evil boy and I deserve to die.


	3. Chapter 3

I have been a very bad boy today, because I got sick on the floor because of the medicine, when my cousin tried to go outside while my Uncle and my Auntie were arguing there I grabbed him by the arm to prevent him from doing it so he wouldn't get shouted at, I didn't lick my Uncle's thing right and I didn't pleasure my Auntie righy either. I don't like to pleasure my Uncle and my Auntie because they get all naked and all their wetness goes on my face and in my hair. Sometimes it gets on my T-shirt, and then I get punished for ruining it and I can't sit or lie for a long time after. I don't tell them that I don't like it though because one time I did and I got hanged on the ceiling of the basement by my wrists and by my ankles for a week and I didn't get water or food.

Because I got very evil today I have to stay in my room for two days. I know I am not locked in it because the bad man will come and I never hear any sound when he does. I don't know why they don't lock it. If they did, the bad man wouldn't come. I told my Auntie about the bad man once and she slapped me so hard I bled and she told me never to lie again. She looked worried though. Maybe he hurted her too when she was little.

If he did, I understand why she looked worried. I am very worried when I know he will come. I wish I could escape, but I can't because there is no window and my Uncle, my Auntie and my cousin would hear me if I got out by the door.

My eyes are tired, so I hope you will tell me when the bad man is here so I can hurt myself before he sees me. It never works, but maybe it will this time.

The bad man is here, I can hear him. I scratch myself everywhere I can. It hurts a lot, but I continue until I bleed. Please tell the bad man I have already hurted myself and made myself bleed so he doesn't have to come ! I know he doesn't listen to you, but maybe he will this time.

A few seconds pass. The floor is cold and my back hurts. The door opens. He hasn't listened, but it's not your fault, you did the best you could. He takes off his dress and tells me to take off my pyjamas and lie on it with my bottom facing him. Then he puts his thing inside of me and takes it out, then puts it back in and takes it back out. He does that a lot of times, while making mine all hard in his hands. It hurts a lot but I try not to shout. His breathing becomes funny, like when I pleasure my Uncle and Auntie or when they touch my parts or when they get angry. He grips my shoulders so hard, I think his fingernails are breaking my skin. His liquid gets inside me and he falls on top of me. He is very heavy and it hurts, especially my thing which has also become very very hard. I start to get liquid on his hand so he turns me around violently and gets me inside him so all my liquid can go inside him. Frankly, I don't know how he does that because he is very old. I know he is very old because I often see him talking to my Uncle and my Auntie. I think his name is Ben Kenobi. I don't like him because he makes me hurt in my body and in my head and he makes me want to kill myself. Maybe I should kill myself, because my Uncle says that no one would miss me if I was dead. Maybe you wouldn't miss me too because you're a good person and good persons don't like bad boys. Maybe you don't even like me.


	4. Chapter 4

I have been very very bad all this week. I have gotten sick on the floor and shouted because my tummy hurted so I got locked in a cupboard. I couldn't get out and my tummy hurted so I got sick in the cupboard and I got to the toilet in the cupboard and it smelled so much that my Uncle and Auntie and cousin smelled it too and they covered me in it and didn't allow me to get clean and my Uncle told me to clean the cupboard quickly or else. I had trouble cleaning it because I got sickness and pee and poop everywhere I went so my Auntie cleaned it and my Uncle beated me for both. He got angry because I got the belt all dirty so he put a knife in my leg. I shouted and got it dirty and he told me very bad words about me that hurted me a lot. I didn't cry, though, because evil boys don't cry. I also got my Auntie humiliated because I got sick on the table when her friends were eating with her and also because I still hadn't had the right to be clean and I told them that when they asked why I was so dirty and smelled so much. The bad man came every night this week but I don't think he liked coming as much as before because he complained about my smell. Yesterday he hurted me so much I shouted and my Uncle hanged me by my hands and my feet on the ceiling of the basement.

I hurt a lot, and I am scared because my Auntie has asked all my cousin's friends to come and they, she, my Uncle and my cousin are all holding fire in their hands. My Auntie takes a knife, burns it and comes near me. "Evil boys have to be marked," she says. She cuts me everywhere with the knife and then puts the liquid of the fire in the cuts. It hurts like hell but I can't shout because there is fabric and sticky tapes over my mouth. When she is finished I try to look at me to know what she has done to my body. Everywhere I can look, I read "I AM EVIL AND DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL". I don't know what 'rot' means but I think it must be bad because I am a bad boy and I deserve badness. She tells everyone to put their fire on me and they do. It hurts more than I have ever hurted before. When they are finished I am all burned and there is fire in my hair. They all throw water at me and the fire stops. Then they make the room be on fire and they leave me.

I am alone for a long time and I hurt everywhere and my lungs hurt a lot so I can't use them anymore. Then my Auntie comes in and she puts powder in my mouth. I try to swallow it because I don't want to hurt more. It tastes like the medicine but stronger. It burns inside and I get sickness on the floor and on my Auntie's head. She doesn't get mad. I don't know why. Maybe she finally likes me. I hope you still like me too because I love you very much, you're my only friend.

She leaves, and soon I start seeing and hearing weird things. The room is spinning and I keep getting sickness on the floor. My heart hurts, everything hurts. I want to die. Everything stops suddenly. My eyes close. I'm going to miss you very much.

When I wake up, I am in a white room with lots of people I don't know and beautiful robots. I have a black armour on me and a mask too. I know it because my bed is tilted so I can see it and I can feel the mask. My breathing is very loud and I don't know why. My lungs don't hurt from the breathing. Some of the people and robots are touching my armour. Why are they doing that ? They're gonna catch my evilness !


End file.
